


MOTYL  6

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 双重人格, 强迫性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Summary: 第一次用ao3，发现摘要啥的不知道该写什么……





	MOTYL  6

托尼来到了后院，坐在椅子上看着那一片鸢尾花。

今天天气真好，阳光照得鸢尾花都有些刺眼。

小腹的那处烫伤总是会被衣服蹭到，时不时地抽痛一下。

风吹过树叶，摇出沙沙的声音。

托尼盯着那些花，忽然站了起来拿起一边的小铁锹走到了花丛边。 他听到了旁边树上的小鸟细小的叫声。

抬起手，挥了下去。

花香瞬间浓郁，破碎的花瓣随着他挥动的弧线奔向太阳，有一些坠落下来，附在了他的头发上。

其他盛开的鸢尾被风吹动，摇晃着花茎。

花枝被折断的声音显得十分明显，惊起站在树上的小鸟。

托尼发泄似的不断挥舞着胳膊，手链上的小吊牌随着动作晃动，拍打着他的手腕。

剧烈的动作牵扯到他还没有完全恢复的伤口，额角浮起一层薄汗，一阵阵的疼痛更刺激着他的神经。 连自己的身体都在不停地提醒着自己所遭受的一切。

不知怎的，托尼想起了自己种的百合，扬起来的手顿了一下，看着眼前的一片狼藉，死去的鸢尾花落在地上，一片落在自己头发上的花朵尸体飘落下来，在眼前略过。

托尼的手无力地垂了下去，悲伤涌上心头， 自己还回的去吗……

“怎么停下了。” 那个冷漠的声音从身后传来，托尼用力握着小铁锹的手都在颤抖，转过身看着克洛泽，对方的脸色不是太好，也难怪，自己把他喜欢的花搞成了这个样子。

不过托尼也没有理会他，忍着身体的疼痛，装作没事地把小铁锹丢到一边，面无表情地想要从克洛泽旁边走过。

克洛泽嗅到了他身上死去的鸢尾花的味道，抓住他的胳膊用力把他推到了墙上。

“嗯……”后脑勺猛地一疼，托尼忍不住发出一声闷哼，他感觉墙上有一个什么小凸起，脑袋肯定已经流血了，但他还是倔强地看着克洛泽。

克洛泽看着这张脸，这张熟悉的脸，这熟悉的眼神。忽然笑了，凑近闻了闻托尼的脖颈，成功地让对方瑟缩了一下，手掌慢慢往上，虎口扣住了他的脖子，逐渐增加力度。

随着氧气的断绝，托尼也闭上了眼睛，他没有反抗，没有挣扎。

他甚至还能够感受到克洛泽凑近呼吸的热气。

最后一口呼吸是鸢尾花的香味，托尼不知道是自己身上的还是克洛泽身上的。

缺氧很快就让托尼就有一种心慌的感觉，他又睁开了眼，对上了克洛泽绿色的眼眸。

托尼又想到了莱万，想到了他那温柔的双眼， 也许自己真的回不去了……

克洛泽很明显不太满足于对方的这种无畏的态度，感受到掌心跳动的血管，他又更靠近了一些，另一只手也有了动作。

托尼终于还是开始挣扎了，但他的力气根本就不能挣开克洛泽的束缚，手指无力地抓挠着束缚在脖子上的胳膊，在自己的裤子被褪下一截时，他的脑袋已经开始发昏，张开嘴想要吸入一口空气，却只能发出难听的声音。

克洛泽稍微松了一点手上的力气，不至于让托尼真的被憋死。另一只手也已经捏住了他的阴茎，熟练地撩拨着被困在身下的人。

“呵……呃……”托尼还是本能地用力呼吸，但克洛泽并没有给他留出很多呼吸的余地，空气经过狭窄的气管擦出一声声刺耳的声音。

他开始有害怕的感觉，胸膛不停地起伏，却只有几丝空气能漏进肺部。 脑子里仿佛充满了鸣声，他开始感觉到飘忽，下体被握住的感觉更加刺激着他的神经，但托尼的身体本就没有完全恢复，再加上缺氧使得他的脑袋已经有些发昏，努力挣扎的动作在克洛泽看来也是那么的无力。

克洛泽继续撸动着手中的阴茎，窒息另外带来的快感使得它迅速涨大。

他熟练的控制着一切，扣住托尼脖子的手保持着刚刚好的力度，会让他有窒息感，又不会让他在半路晕过去。 另一只手握住托尼的阴茎，耐心地撩拨着，修长的手指在柱身上来回抚弄，不时用掌心摩挲着他敏感至极的龟头，直到掌心被它分泌的淫液润湿。

托尼的手还是在不停地抓挠着克洛泽的胳膊，也只是指甲在他的衣服上划出几声细微的声响而已。

也许他的手抓到了克洛泽的脖子，克洛泽手上的动作停顿了一下，然后就又惩罚似的用力捏了一下手中的阴茎，看到托尼猛的一抖才满意。

“啊……呃啊……”性窒息的快感是无法想象的，托尼很快就开始颤抖，他的眼眶有些发热，水汽使得他被情欲充满的眼睛蓝得惊人。

他的手还是在胡乱地挣扎着，但已经不是想要挣脱开克洛泽的束缚，而是因为一阵阵的快感冲得他很害怕，很慌张。托尼慌乱地扭动着身体，射精感越来越强烈，眼泪夺眶而出。

克洛泽自然是看出了托尼的变化，扣着他脖子的手再次收紧，另一只手的动作也猛的加快。 这突然的变化让托尼张开了嘴，然后又闭上，没有丝毫空气能被吸入，而阴茎已经接近临界点，他胡乱地抓挠着克洛泽，颤抖着摇着头，脑袋失去了思考的能力。 最后他双手紧紧抓住了克洛泽的衣领。

终于，就在托尼马上就要昏过去的时候，一股白浊喷了出来，而克洛泽也松开了捏着托尼脖子的手。

“哈……唔……哈……”托尼张开嘴无力，又慌乱地呼吸着，双腿一阵发软，整个人都虚脱地倒在地上。

性窒息带来的高潮让他连动一根手指的力气都没有，他一只手捂在脸前，葱节般的手指覆在眼角，粗重的呼吸喷洒在掌心，另一只手不自觉地颤抖着伸到身下，但他没有触碰自己还在释放的阴茎，只是将手掌贴在小腹处。 刚刚高潮的身体还在随着呼吸抽搐着，他不时地发出几声细小的呜咽，快感顺着脊椎传到全身，脑子里除了快感一片空白，根本没有意识到自己现在是什么样子。

好累。

克洛泽蹲下身子，把趴着的托尼翻了过来，看到他的眼中还没有什么神采，抬手解开了托尼衬衫的扣子。

之前留下的伤痕已经淡了很多，不过他小腹的那处烫伤还没有好。 克洛泽抓住托尼的手腕，看到了他戴着的那个手链。

托尼的理智恢复了大半，看到克洛泽在盯着自己的手链，用力地想要把手缩回来。 却没什么作用。

克洛泽的眼神从那个小吊牌上移开，却没有松开手，只是冷冷地看着托尼。

托尼咽了口口水，想要从地上爬起来，刚动了一下就被克洛泽拽着胳膊拉了起来压在一旁的小桌子上。

猛的一下让托尼眼前一黑，而当他额头抵在桌面上眨了一下眼缓过来时，就听到了身后克洛泽解开皮带的声音。 扭动着上身想要逃开，克洛泽捉住托尼的双手背到身后，用皮带绑了起来。

“啊……”托尼发出一声沙哑的嘶吼，腹部的烫伤刚好咯在桌角，疼痛让他往后退了一点，却又抵到了克洛泽滚烫的阴茎， “不要……”托尼摇着头，他说出了第一句话，说出的话也沙哑的听不清楚。

克洛泽没有理会他，吐了口唾沫抹在托尼依旧红肿的穴口，直接捅了进去。

“啊啊……”托尼痛得不停在叫，肚子中仿佛被一根铁棍搅弄，五脏六腑都随着疼痛，眼泪止不住的往下流。

他真希望自己能够昏过去，但他的意识却越来越清醒。

下午的阳光太耀眼了，整个院子都仿佛被镀了一层金。

院子中有一大片的盛开鸢尾花，不过有一小处的鸢尾却是惨不忍睹，花茎被折断，花朵落在了地上。显得格格不入。

但其他的鸢尾依旧在盛放。

后院通向屋子里的地方有一处休息的地方，一个小桌子，两个凳子。平时的这个时间，太阳刚好能够照到桌子，而凳子却一直在阴影当中。

“咚……”一个凳子被碰倒了，托尼赤裸着上身趴在桌子上，阳光正好照在他的后背上，而将他钉在桌子上的克洛泽依旧站在阴影中，不断地用力挺动着下体。

托尼侧着脸趴着，张着嘴，发出一声声痛苦无力的呻吟。

克洛泽能看到托尼长长的眼睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样颤动，后脑勺的一片血迹在金发中特别的显眼，弯弯曲曲地爬到了他的脖颈处。

克洛泽突然就在想，如果这鲜红的颜色染在托尼的唇上会是什么样的。

会是自己当初的那个样子吗。

也许是因为疼痛，托尼的后背浮出一层汗珠，在太阳光的照射下显得很耀眼。

托尼在颤抖，连呼吸都在颤抖。胸膛紧贴着桌面，肿胀的乳头挤压摩擦着桌子，腹部的烫伤随着动作一下一下地撞击着桌边，内脏都被搅乱，被绑在身后的双手紧紧纠结在一起，手腕被皮带勒出了一道勒痕。

他看到院子中盛放的鸢尾，被阳光照得刺眼，那一小片被自己杀死的鸢尾，也被镀了一层金……

**托尼推开了房门，看到房间中有两个椅子，父亲正坐在一个椅子上看着书。**

**听到声音后抬头看了一眼托尼，然后示意他也坐下。**

** 托尼的父亲放下了手中的书，微笑着看着托尼，“你长大了。” **

**托尼没有回应他。**

** “在波兰这些年过的怎么样？你跑出去之后，我去找你……” **

**“你找我做什么，再把我送出去？”托尼不屑地打断他。**

** “我知道你恨我，恨我对你的关心太少，恨我当初做的那个决定。” **

**“我不该恨你吗。” **

**“该，不过你当初太着急了，如果你再等等，再等等……就没事了。他对你，太狠了……也难怪，这都是我的错，都是我欠他的……” **

**托尼皱了皱眉，“当初到底是怎么一回事？他到底是谁！”**

** “你是我的儿子，我怎么会真的用你做筹码呢……” **

**周围的一切都开始变暗，父亲的身影也慢慢消失。**

** “你什么意思……你说清楚！为什么是我！为什么会是我！”**

巴斯蒂安双手插兜站在床边，歪着头饶有兴趣的看着托尼，在看到他睁开眼后笑了笑，

“我还以为你死了呢。”

托尼没有理他，动了一下身子忍着疼痛稍微坐起来了一点，仅仅是这简单的动作却也牵扯到了身上的伤，托尼背靠在床头，颤抖着调整着呼吸。

巴斯蒂安抽出一只手，在身前轻轻晃了晃，头偏向一边笑着说，“你真是个有趣的人，”拉过凳子坐在一边，“我真的很好奇，到底是什么原因能让他这么对你。”

托尼咽了口口水，“我以为你知道。”嗓子依旧很疼，但托尼已经不在意这些了。

巴斯蒂安耸了耸肩，“我问过他，他也没给我说清楚。不过，为了找到你，他可是下了大功夫的。”

托尼盯着他，“为什么是我。”

撇了撇嘴，“他跟你家有什么恩怨，这个我可不知道。”

巴斯蒂安又不经意地说了一句，“也许是你和你父亲长得太像了吧。”

托尼忽略掉他后面说的那句话，微微挺了一下腰，调整了一下姿势，“你来我这里做什么？”

巴斯蒂安也往后靠在了椅背上，手扯了扯衣服，“就是想来认识认识你，顺便来告诉你一个好消息。”说完又想了一下，“也许是好消息吧。”

托尼刚想问是什么事情，房门就被轻轻地推开了。 罗伊斯端着一杯水，小心地推开房门，在看到托尼已经醒了之后眼睛一亮，刚要说些什么，就又看到了坐在一边的施魏因，推门的手一顿， “先生……”

巴斯蒂安看到罗伊斯的反应，轻轻点了点头。

罗伊斯轻轻地走到床边，把水递给托尼，然后就准备离开。

“等一下。”巴斯蒂安说。

托尼端着水杯喝了一口，听到声音抬眼看着巴斯蒂安，而对方也同样看着自己。

“把衣服脱了。”

“先生？”罗伊斯愣了一下，完全没想到巴斯蒂安会突然说这个，一时不知道该怎么办。

“脱。”

回头看了一眼托尼，罗伊斯又低下了头，他不知道巴斯蒂安想做什么，但他还是不敢违抗巴斯蒂安的命令。

抬起手颤抖着解开衬衫的扣子。衬衫脱掉后罗伊斯就停了下来。

巴斯蒂安还是看着托尼， “继续。”

“先……”

“继续。”

罗伊斯抿了抿嘴，脱掉鞋子光脚站在地上，弯腰褪下了裤子，双脚轮换踩了两下把裤子脱掉。

他已经在巴斯蒂安面前坦诚相待无数次了，但这一次他还是忍不住用手遮住了自己的下体。 他低着头，不敢看托尼，不敢看巴斯蒂安。他感觉自己羞耻的呼吸烫得胸口难受，眼眶也开始发热。

巴斯蒂安握住罗伊斯的手腕，用力一拉。罗伊斯一个不稳倒在他的怀里。

巴斯蒂安宽厚的手掌轻轻地抚摸着罗伊斯的下颌，另一只手分开他的双腿，让他的下体完全的暴露了出来。

“不……”罗伊斯扭动着身体抗拒着，他现在不害怕拒绝巴斯蒂安的下场，只是不愿在托尼的面前。

他就像是一只将要下水洗澡的猫，在巴斯蒂安怀里不停扭动着想要逃离。

巴斯蒂安没有理会罗伊斯的反抗，手掌抚过他的小腹，直达下体，握住罗伊斯的阴茎稍微地撸动了几下。

“啊……”罗伊斯轻叫出声，又立马抬手捂住嘴，紧张地看着托尼。

而他的身体早已被巴斯蒂安调教地敏感至极，当即就软了身子，但还是在做着无力的挣扎。

托尼微微垂了下眼眸，又喝了一口水，什么都没说。

巴斯蒂安继续着动作，松开了手中的阴茎，手指径直插进了罗伊斯的后穴中。

“不……先生……”这太过了，罗伊斯抓住了巴斯蒂安的手腕，摇着头求他。

至少不要在这。 他不想他刚刚找回的一些尊严再次被自己丢掉。

托尼叹了口气，把水杯放在了一边。“够了。”

巴斯蒂安这才满意地笑了一下，松开了一直在怀里挣扎的罗伊斯，“你先出去吧。”

罗伊斯回头看了一眼托尼，“是……”拿起衣服依旧低着头逃了出去。

“你在试探什么。”托尼说。

“他真是把你当朋友了。”

托尼看着紧闭的房门，没有说话。

“而你，也把他当朋友了。”巴斯蒂安看着托尼旁边另一个明显被枕过的枕头，“你可别死了，你死了，他也活不下去了。”

托尼皱了皱眉，有些疑惑地看着巴斯蒂安，对方也没有继续解释。

“你对他……”

巴斯蒂安转头看了一眼窗外，打断了托尼想要继续说下去的话。 “天要黑了，晚上就不要考虑太多事情了，”向前弯腰盯着托尼说，“要不然很容易想不开的。”

说完就起身准备离开，手刚握上门把手，托尼就又叫住了他， “你刚刚说，什么好消息？”

“差点忘了这个了，”巴斯蒂安转过身笑着说，“听说过段时间会有波兰的人到德国这边来，说不定会有你的情人呢。”

……

……

巴斯蒂安不打算在这里多待了，正要离开，听到罗伊斯的声音，“先生……”

转头看到他站在一边，衣服还没有穿上，只是抱在怀里，刚好挡住了重点部位，“你要走了吗？”

巴斯蒂安点了点头，“把衣服穿上吧。”

“天已经黑了……”罗伊斯轻轻的说。

他想要赌一次。

巴斯蒂安站在原地，盯着他，看不清眼神。

“啊……嗯啊……”罗伊斯跪在沙发上，手指紧紧抠着沙发的边缘，肉体碰撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，一下下凶狠的顶弄也让他支撑着上身的胳膊无力地软下，只能趴在沙发上，略长的头发被顶的晃来晃去。

而胸前红肿的乳头随着动作不停地摩擦着沙发的表面，一股股刺痛和快感从胸口传来，他想要抬起身子止住这种感觉，却又舍不得地扭动腰肢继续让乳头摩擦。

“啊……啊啊……嗯……” 巴斯蒂安一条腿跪在沙发上，另一条腿还站在地上，双手掐着罗伊斯的细腰，看着他渗出细汗的后颈，伸出一只手抚了上去。

罗伊斯在感觉到巴斯蒂安的手指触到脖子时，忍不住抖了一下，手紧紧抓住了沙发边缘。

巴斯蒂安指尖抚过他后颈的皮肤，又张开手掌轻轻盖住那淡淡淤青的指印。抽插的动作轻了下来，转过眼神看到罗伊斯因为用力而发白的指节，忽然抽出了湿淋淋的阴茎，把罗伊斯翻了个面。

抬起他修长的双腿架在自己的腰间，整个人都俯了上去，阴茎轻易地又挺进了他糟糕的后穴，罗伊斯忍不住挺起了腰身，脑袋也往后仰起，露出最脆弱的脖颈，划出一道完美的弧线。

双腿紧紧勾住巴斯蒂安的腰，让他每一次的抽插都达到最深。

阴茎被罗伊斯紧致的后穴完全包裹住，每次抽出穴壁的软肉都不舍的缠上来，想要留下这令人舒爽的硬物。

向内顶入时，敏感的龟头破开同样敏感的穴壁，柱身狠狠地摩擦过罗伊斯隐藏在某一处的敏感点。压在身下的小小的人被操弄地几乎要陷入沙发的角落。

“啊……嗯啊啊…先生……”

不知道是被操得失了神，还是别的原因。

罗伊斯伸出两条胳膊，搂上了巴斯蒂安的脖子，想要更靠近他一点。

两人的呼吸纠缠在一起，一切都在悄悄升温，有什么东西，越来越明显。

巴斯蒂安眼神有些捉摸不透，看着罗伊斯充满情欲的脸，手探到他的腰背处，一个用力把人抱了起来。

“啊……”罗伊斯被吓了一跳，双腿紧紧缠住巴斯蒂安的腰，双手也下意识地搂紧了他的脖子，脑袋埋在他的颈窝里。

巴斯蒂安动作顿了一下。

很快就有恢复过来，托着他的屁股，然后便就这这个姿势，抱着怀里的人往楼上走，每走一步阴茎就在罗伊斯的后穴中深深地抽插一下。

“呜……嗯呜……太深……啊…先生……好……舒服…”罗伊斯趴在巴斯蒂安的怀里，呜咽着。 上楼梯的时候体内的阴茎更是四处乱顶，还没有走到楼上，他就忍不住射了出来。

夹在两人身体中间的阴茎喷洒出来的白浊一部分洒在自己腹部，还有一部分溅到了巴斯蒂安的衣服上。

但很快罗伊斯小腹处的精液也被蹭到了巴斯蒂安身上。

“对不起……啊……先生……太……先生太大了……好舒服……” 巴斯蒂安听着耳边轻轻的呜咽声，听着他小声呢喃的淫言秽语。

今天的罗伊斯太大胆了，他滚烫的呼吸也吹在自己裸露在外的皮肤上，甚至会时不时用他柔软的嘴唇触碰自己的脖颈。

巴斯蒂安闻到罗伊斯身上有一股淡淡的香气，他忍不住侧头深吸了一口气。

终于到了罗伊斯的房间，巴斯蒂安直接将人抱到了浴室。 浴缸正在放水，巴斯蒂安把人转了一面压在洗手台上，操弄着。

罗伊斯被汗水打湿的头发垂了下来，一只手撑着镜面，低着头，“啊……哈啊！啊……” 巴斯蒂安手伸到罗伊斯脖子前，迫使他抬起头看向镜子。

罗伊斯眼圈有些发红，迷迷糊糊地看着镜子。 镜子中的自己就像是一个荡妇，满脸的欲求不满，白皙的身体上浮出一层粉红色，胸前的乳头坚硬的挺出乳晕，透着淫秽的红。

红润的嘴半张着，发出一阵阵最淫荡的叫声。

巴斯蒂安的阴茎破开柔软的穴壁，每一次抽插都将阴茎头部送到最里处，柱身来回的摩擦着被撑得开开的穴壁，快感像潮水一般将罗伊斯淹没。

罗伊斯的手指无力地抠着镜面，水雾爬上镜面，罗伊斯能模糊地看到巴斯蒂安在看着镜子中的自己，却看不清巴斯蒂安的表情，他所有的感官都集中在了后穴，潮湿的浴室甚至让他产生了一种错觉，他感觉自己的后穴被操出了水，顺着大腿内侧流了下来。

巴斯蒂安粗重的呼吸声就在耳边，罗伊斯手向后伸，抓住了巴斯蒂安的头发。

他侧过头，喘息着想要找到耳边巴斯蒂安的唇。

巴斯蒂安似乎又停了一下，头往后退了一点，躲开了罗伊斯，但还是在他的后颈处停住，啃噬着罗伊斯后颈的软肉。

下身随即也开始更猛烈地抽插，阴囊不断的拍打着罗伊斯的臀肉，用力的挺进仿佛要把他捅穿。 另一只手摸到罗伊斯的胸口，手掌包住他的胸，手指捏住他肿胀的乳头拉扯玩弄。

“嗯……疼……”罗伊斯轻声哼唧了一句。

巴斯蒂安放松了力道，没有再揉捏罗伊斯的乳头，只是手指还在来回的拨弄着。

不知道又抽插了多少下，巴斯蒂安才在罗伊斯体内释放出来。

抽出依旧坚挺的阴茎，迅速脱掉身上的衣服，抱起双腿发软地趴在洗手台上的人跨进浴缸中。

水面瞬间抬高，多余的水哗地一声逃出浴缸。

巴斯蒂安半躺在浴缸中，罗伊斯跨坐在他腰间，自觉的抬高屁股，将巴斯蒂安的阴茎送到后穴。

巴斯蒂安双手来回抚摸着罗伊斯的腰侧，看着他因为快感而后仰的脖颈，露出小小的喉结，坐起身子，手掌托着罗伊斯的后背，轻轻咬了一下。

而罗伊斯却忽然挣扎了一下，躲开了巴斯蒂安。

好在巴斯蒂安没有多想，只是又把罗伊斯压在了身下，自己动着。

水花四溅，罗伊斯放声呻吟着。脸上的水珠不知道到底是什么。

结束之后，巴斯蒂安把睡着的人放在床上，自己也躺在了另一边。

他看着墙顶罗伊斯贴的蝴蝶剪纸，想着自己到底是怎么回事。

今天的罗伊斯有些不同，他今天太大胆了。巴斯蒂安也明白他是在试探着自己。

那自己呢，又在试探着什么呢……

入夜，罗伊斯听到旁边平稳的呼吸声，翻了个身，睁开眼，微微撑起身子看着熟睡的巴斯蒂安。

他赌对了。

可是，又有什么用呢。

——

——

波兰

“不行。”纳瓦尔卡直接拒绝了莱万。

“为什么！”

纳瓦尔卡看着莱万的样子，忍不住在心中叹了口气，自从那个人离开之后，莱万就变了，又好像没变。会议决定他一次没少，甚至工作的效率比以前要高出很多，但是……

“你知道现在外面有多少人想你消失吗？你在波兰待着我们都不一定能让保证你的安全，你现在还想跑到德国去！”

“你觉得我会怕吗！”

“你当时不怕，我们怕！”

“你当初做出那个决定的时候，就该想到这一切！我一定要去！”说完莱万就转身离开，没有再继续和纳瓦尔卡争论。

莱万远远地就看到了皮什切克，忽略掉对方想要和自己打招呼的手，冷漠地经过了他。

皮什切克放下了抬起的手，想要追上莱万，却又不知道追上之后该说些什么。

“他会去德国吗？” 皮什切克转头看了一眼不知道什么时候站到自己身边的什琴斯尼，

“他肯定会去的，想尽一些办法，都会去……”

“那你呢？”什琴斯尼又问。

“我当然也会去……”，想尽一切办法。

——————

——————

**那是一个很大的气泡，很软，很舒服，我躺在上面，飘在海面上。 **

**阳光正好，很亮很亮，但并不刺眼，也不会感到烧灼。**

** 我闭着眼，应该是睡着了，或者只是闭着眼。我的指尖刚好能够触摸到水面，水纹经过指腹会有点痒。**

** 有一个海星，从海底偷偷浮了上来，伸出了邪恶的尖刺，轻轻一戳，“啵……”也许并没有发出声音，气泡破掉了。**

** 邪恶的海星消失了，就像它无声地出现了一样。**

** 我轻飘飘地沉了下去，海水把我包围，凉凉的，我睁开了眼，看着海面上的太阳被分割成了碎片，我伸出了双手，遮住了那一块光亮。**

** 很快，我的后背就触碰到了海底，我缓慢，轻盈地落在另一种土地。 **

**我张了张嘴，一个小气泡跑了出来，我看着那个气泡慌乱地逃离海底的身影，却又看到了那一团刺眼的太阳碎片。**

** 食人藤？或者别的东西？**

** 我的双手被悄悄伸出来的藤蔓缠住，上面充满尖刺，它就这么从海底冒了出来，就像是有预谋一样。 **

**我没有反抗，只是静静地躺在海底。 我看到有一个小鱼群缓缓飞过，然后又消失在疯长的海草中。 **

**而那些想要向上触摸碎片的海草，摇晃着身体，低下头，围在我的旁边，似乎是在想，为什么会有人类在这里。**

** 有一些东西，就像是萤火虫一样，从不知道的角落飞了出来，忽闪忽闪地到处游荡。**

** 我就这么安静地躺着，手腕上的藤蔓还在继续收紧，而我，只是看着幽暗的海底世界。**

** 我听到一种，来自水底的声音，穿过黑暗的海水，缥缈，空灵。**

** 有一只海豚，彩色的海豚，发着光。 它是如此的美丽，美丽地仿佛不应该出现在这片海域。 **

**它摆动着尾巴游到我面前，用嘴巴顶开了缠绕在我手腕上的藤蔓，想要救下我，但我没有动。**

** 藤蔓又缠了上来，它再顶开，又缠上…… 海豚着急了，在我身旁游来游去。 **

**扫出一道道美丽的光点。**

** 海豚只好叫来了美人鱼。**

** 美人鱼抬手解开了缠绕着我的藤蔓，握上我的手，把我从海底拉了起来。**

** 我站在海底，美人鱼飘在我面前，那美丽的鱼尾简直比碎片还要耀眼，我呆呆地看着仿佛在发光的美人鱼，也许真的是在发光。**

** 美人鱼吻了我，想要赐予我在海底呼吸的能力……**

** “为什么你能在海底呼吸？”人鱼说，“为什么你的体温是31度？”**

** 像是在对我说，像是在对海豚说，像是在自言自语。 **

**人鱼松开了我的手，和海豚一起绕着我游了几圈，然后又漂浮在我面前，看着我。 **

**我向人鱼伸出手，我们的双手又紧紧握在了一起。**

** “你不是人类啊……”**

** 人鱼最后说。**

托尼和罗伊斯两人躺在后院的草地上，两人的脑袋微微触碰，金色的发丝彼此纠缠。

托尼的手揪着所能摸到的草叶，眼睛轻轻闭上，小声的给罗伊斯讲着自己的梦。

罗伊斯看到天空中远远地飘来一块云，藏住了太阳，偷跑出来的阳光就像是一块块刺眼的碎片。

有几只飞鸟，在天空中绕了一个圈，又飞向了另一边消失在树影里。

他伸出手，握住那一团亮光，又张开手掌，轻轻拨动手指，感受到一股淡淡的风从指缝中穿过。

这一切就像一场梦，就像一部童话。

“你和美人鱼在一起了吗？”罗伊斯动了动脑袋，蹭了一下托尼。

“气泡消失了，海星逃跑了，藤蔓也许放过了我，那只彩色海豚跟随着一只白色的海豚游向了别处……”

托尼停下了，没有再继续说下去。

————TBC————


End file.
